Thoughts of a Clone
by lenkachu
Summary: How does a clone surpass the original? Spin-off from lazura234's "Star Guardian's Destiny" focusing on Yuki's story. onesided OCxByakuran
1. Prologue

**lenkachu: This is a side story for lazura's story Star Guardian's Destiny with permission from lazura. :D**** I do not own KHR or the OC's.**

**lazura: Yuki and Mayuri are my OC's! Please go read my story first!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

I felt it was love at first sight. The instant he looked into my eyes and said a name he would never forget.

"Mayuri... You're finally mine..." The handsome man spoke with the most wonderful voice I had ever heard. His eyes were unfocused, as if his mind was somewhere else.

"Mayuri? Is that my name? I like it!" I smiled at him, hoping he liked it as well.

"What?" His eyes snapped back to my face. He looked in my eyes, as if searching for something. "No... You are not Mayuri..." he murmured softly. 'No, you will be Yuki. Yes, I like that. Yuki..."

I was overjoyed. "If you like it, then I like it too! My name is Yuki! Ehh, what's your name?" I asked with a grin.

"I am Byakuran, and you, my dear Yuki, will help me create a new world."

* * *

That was the first time I met Byakuran-sama. The name Mayuri ingrained itself into my mind.

**_Who was that girl?_** I wondered. **_And why did Byakuran-sama say her name while looking at me?_**

Later, I would learn that I was her clone, created by Byakuran-sama. I realized that Byakuran-sama must have made me to be her replacement since he couldn't have the original.

The instant I realized that Byakuran-sama didn't want me, I felt deep hatred for Mayuri.

**_Mayuri._** Her name alone was enough to sicken me. I decided that I would eliminate her and make Byakuran-sama want me and only me.

* * *

**lenkachu: That was short. Well, it's just a preview~ I'm gonna write Yuki's story until Yuki and Mayuri's battle. Please review! **


	2. A First Meeting

**Lenkachu: yaay~ People read this~**

**Lazura: :D Yuki is my OC. Neither of us owns KHR.**

* * *

Byakuran-sama led me to a group of people.

"Boo boo~" A pretty-looking girl with long blue hair skipped up to me and shook my hand. "You must be Byakuran's latest project. I'm Bluebell, but you can call me mama~ We're gonna have so much fun~ It's so boring here being the only girl." Bluebell pouted.

A man with long teal-colored hair chuckled. "Oho~ Bluebell, when did you become old enough to be her mother? Hm? The two of you aren't even related."

Bluebell stuck her tongue out at the man. "Shows what you know, Kikyo! I snuck a strand of my hair in Yuki's tube when Byakuran wasn't looking~ So there! Boo boo~"

"Ehh? My tube? What does that mean, Byakuran-sama?" I looked up at him.

Byakuran-sama smiled down at me. "It means you're my little creation, dear Yuki~" He faced the group of people. "Little Yuki here was made with a strand of hair from that Vongola star guardian, a white lily, and apparently, a strand of hair from Bluebell. Of course, the knowledge from my travels helped~"

_**I was Byakuran-sama's creation?**_

A man with red hair asks, "What? The Vongola star guardian? Does that mean-"

"Yes, Zakuro. We have our own star guardian now. Yuki, the star guardian of the mare ring~" Byakuran-sama smiled.

Bluebell clapped happily. "Boo boo~ Does that mean we're gonna crush those Vongola brats, Byakuran?"

"Of course. Bluebell~ Thanks to Yuki here, we don't need that other star guardian. We can destroy the Vongola and retrieve their rings~"

"Hm? Other star guardian? Who's that?" I was confused. Byakuran-sama told me I was the special star guardian. If there was another star guardian, then how was I special?

A thought struck me. **_Could the other star guardian be that girl whose Byakuran-sama said? What could that mean?_**

"Oh, that's nothing you need to bother with, dear Yuki~" Byakuran-sama said.

"But, Byakuran, if Yuki's our star guardian, isn't she going to have to fight Mayuri eventually?" Bluebell asked.

When I heard the name, I flinched. **_It was her. That's the name Byakuran-sama called me at_ _first_.**

"Oh, that's right~ I forgot~ Bluebell, tell Yuki who the Vongola star guardian is. I have things to do. Bye~" Byakuran-sama left me with Bluebell and the others.

"Boo boo~ Where's Byakuran going in such a hurry?" Bluebell pouted.

Kikyo sighed. "Remember, Bluebell. He proposed to Mayuri, but she rejected him."

"Boo boo~ That woman could have had power, but instead she stuck with those Vongola brats and made Byakuran mad." Bluebell stared at me. "Yuki, are you alright? You look pale."

**_Byakuran-sama asked the other star guardian to marry him? I wonder if he loved her... No! Byakuran-sama is_ mine!**

"Yes, Bluebell~ I'm perfectly fine~ Tell me more about this _Mayuri._" I said with fake cheerfulness.

"Boo boo~ Yuki! I told you to call me mama!"

I gritted my teeth. I wanted to hear more about the other star gaurdian who was stupid enough to reject Byakuran-sama. "Yes, _mama. _Please tell me more about the star guardian."

"Teehee~ That wasn't so hard~ But, I don't really know much about Mayuri. Just that she looks exactly like you, except with black hair. You're her clone, you know~"

_**What?! I was HER clone? Then Byakuran-sama made me because he wanted**_** her...**

"Yuki! What's wrong? Your face is red! Do you feel sick?" Bluebell tried to feel my forehead.

I slapped her hand away. "So! Byakuran doesn't want me?! He wanted her?! And I'm just _HER CLONE_!"

"Yuki! Stop this! As your mother, I command you to-"

"Shut up! You aren't my mother!" I shoved Bluebell down to the floor. I was becoming furious.

Kikyo smirked. "Oho? Looks like the little clone has some power."

"Shut up! I am not a clone and you will not call me that!" My anger was starting to overflow. I was seeing red.

"Oho? What are you going to do to me? It doesn't look like you have any weapons. Typical useless clone."

"AARGHH. THAT'S IT. YOU'RE ALL DEAD." I was just getting ready to fight when all of a sudden, my body collapsed.

My vision was blurry and I couldn't move any of my limbs. My eyes fluttered shut.

I could hear Bluebell moaning in pain that I was a bad daughter for pushing her. I felt Kikyo stand above my fallen body.

"Tch. What a weak clone. I guess we won't be able to destroy the Vongola and Mayuri with such a useless clone."

Suddenly, I felt my body rising into the air. I opened my eyes to see everything tinted with red. My hair grew longer and turned completely gray. I felt power surging through me.

"Angering me was a stupid thing to do, Kikyo. Now we will see who is the weak one." I placed my hands palm upwards in front of me. Two knifes appeared in my hands. "Prepare for defeat, Kikyo."

"Oho? Seems like the clone isn't so weak after all."

I dove down at him from midair, knifes ready. He just stood there, smirking like an idiot.

I almost reached him when a couple purple flowers came flying at me. I spun in the air, holding my knifes at arm's length, cutting all of the flowers to pieces.

"Ha! Your weapons are flowers? How pathetic." I sneered at him.

I prepared myself to attack him again when hordes of the flowers came flying at me again.

"Psh, this again? This is starting to get old."

I spun in the air again, but suddenly, vines started to wrap around me. I fell to the floor for the second time. The vines were starting to strangle me. I struggled to escape them, but the vines kept tightening around me. It was becoming more difficult to breathe.

Kikyo stood in front of me, staring at me squirming on the floor. "Oho~ Who's the weak one now? These are my **Campanula di Nuvola**. My special Cloud Bellflowers. These are going to absorb your flames until you die. Oh well, Byakuran-san can make another pathetic clone. Farewell, useless clone." Kikyo turned around and started to walk away.

I concentrated my strength to destroy the flowers. The vines began to loosen slightly from my pulling. Suddenly, all of the flowers wilted and released me.

I grabbed my two knifes and threw them at Kikyo's retreating form. Without missing a beat, he dodged them and turned around.

"Oho~ How on earth did you manage to defeat my bellflowers? Well, never mind that. You have a more powerful opponent coming for you."

"Tch. Bring it on." I flew up into the air and prepared myself for anything he could throw at me.

Suddenly, an army of Velociraptors came charging at me.

"Oh shit." This was unexpected.

"Oho~ You seem surprised for once. You may have bested my bellflowers, but my **Nuvola Velociraptor** are another story."**  
**

The mere sight of them was enough to terrify me. My vision went dark and I fell to the ground.

Before I lost consciousness, I thought I heard Byakuran's voice.

"Well done testing her, Kikyo~"

* * *

**Lenkachu: I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. The Morning After

Yuki is Lazura234's OC. I do not own KHR. Wow. I don't own anything except this story.

You guys should go read **_Fall for Me _**on UnseenSilverWind's page. It's a collaboration between her, Lazura, and I.

Self advertisement done. Enjoy this story!

_Italics_ are thoughts.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself on a bed in a plain white room. My entire body hurt as if I had fallen down a cliff. I couldn't remember how I ended up like this. I turned my head to look at my surroundings.

To my right was a nightstand. On the nightstand were a pair of daggers that seemed familiar. The daggers were slightly curved with a silver tint. The hilt was in the shape of a snake. I stretched my arm out to grab the daggers and a searing pain shot up my back.

"Ahh! Oww, that hurt! What happened to me?" I pulled my arm back.

I hear a giggle behind me. "Boo boo~ Seems like my daughter's not healed yet~ Well, Kikyo did punish you for what you did to mama~"

"Bluebell?" I turned my head to see her sitting on a chair next to my bed. "What are you doing here? What happened to me?"

"Boo boo~ You mean you don't remember?" She pouted. "You went crazy and tried to kill mama."

"What? How come I don't remember anything?" I tried to remember what I did. "My head is killing me. Could you get me some aspirin?"

"Okay~ After all, it's a mama's job to take care of her daughter~"

Bluebell stood up from her chair. She walked over to the door and turned the handle. The door opened to reveal Byakuran-sama standing there holding a bottle of aspirin.

"I see our dear Yuki is finally awake~ I thought you might need this after what you went through~" He threw the bottle of aspirin at Bluebell, who caught it with precision.

'Boo boo~ Byakuran, did you bring any water? She needs water to take her aspirin~ See what a good mama I am?" Bluebell giggled.

Byakuran-sama took out a bottle of water from behind his back and smiled. "Of course, I remembered~ Bluebell, could you leave the two of us alone for a while? I'll make sure that she takes her medicine so you don't have to worry~"

"Boo boo. No fair, Byakuran! Yuki just woke up and I didn't get to take care of her like a mama should!" She pouted at Byakuran-sama.

"Don't worry, Bluebell~ It will just be a moment~ I'll help Yuki regain her memories~" Byakuran-sama smiled.

_**Ehh? How did he know I can't remember anything?**_

"Alright, Byakuran. But you better make sure Yuki takes all of her medicine like a good daughter!" Bluebell skipped out of the room and closed the door behind her, leaving me with Byakuran in the room alone.

"Ehh, Byakuran-sama, why can't I remember anything after?" I looked up at him.

"It seems you have some unexpected power from mixing Bluebell's DNA~ Your body couldn't handle it after a while and shut down~ You'll be able to control your power with enough training~" Byakuran-sama smiled.

"Huh? I have power? But I don't know how to use it." I still couldn't remember anything about what happened.

"I'll help you remember what happened~ Just lie down and close your eyes~" Byakuran-sama ordered.

I followed his orders and closed my eyes.

"You need to be asleep for this next part. There's going to be a little pinch but don't worry~"

"Ehh?! A pinch? What do you—"

I opened my eyes to see Byakuran-sama inject a needle into my arm. I immediately felt the effects of whatever what in the vial. My eyelids started to get heavier and my breathing became labored. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was Byakuran-sama's smiling face.

* * *

_I felt anger and hate. My memories started to come back piece by piece._

_I remembered learning about a girl. I could feel that she was the target of my anger._

_**She's the star...**  
_

_What did she do? Something to do with Byakuran-sama..._

**_How dare she?!_**

_I got angry at Bluebell? Why?_

_**Byakuran wanted HER...**_

_I fought Kikyo with that pair of knives?_

**_I will destroy..._**

_Byakuran-sama?_

_**I will destroy her.**_

_Mayuri._

* * *

I opened my eyes for the second time that day. I was lying on the same bed, but Byakuran-sama had left. I was alone with my thoughts.

_**Byakuran wanted her, you know.**_

_Ehh?! Who are you?_

_**I'm you. You're me. We are one.**  
_

_Where did you come from?_

_**Don't you remember? You awakened me with your anger.**_

I gasped. I could remember everything. Bluebell's explanation of the other star guardian. My battle with Kikyo. I remembered it all.

**_I wouldn't say your battle with Kikyo. It was more my battle than yours._**

_What are you talking about?_

I recalled the battle. The memories seemed blurred and tinted with red, as if I couldn't focus during the battle.

_**I was in control during the battle. Not you.**_

_But didn't you say we're the same?_

_**Somewhat. My understanding stems from your unconscious. I suppose you could call me an alter ego.**  
_

_An alter ego?_

_**Enough about me. Let's talk about that star guardian.**_

_Mayuri._

**_Yes. She needs to be eliminated._**

_Ehh?! Why?_

**_Because she's a threat to us._**

_What about Byakuran-sama?_

**_Byakuran wanted her, remember? He doesn't care about us._**

_Byakuran-sama..._

**_Just forget him. We will destroy all who stand in our way._**

_B-but..._

_**Don't you want to become more powerful so you can destroy Mayuri? You feel anger and hate towards her, don't you. Working together, we can destroy her.**  
_

_How can I destroy her?_

_**Our skills are powerful, but uncoordinated. We need to undergo training with Byakuran.**_

_Yes._

* * *

Alright. If you didn't understand it, here's the explanation.

Byakuran made Yuki in a test tube with a white lily and a strand of Mayuri's hair. But Bluebell snuck a strand of her hair into the tube. Bluebell's DNA mixed with Mayuri's DNA and became unstable. That gave Yuki a sort of alter-ego. Basically, there's a super evil Yuki with red eyes and gray-ish hair and normal Yuki with blue eyes and white hair. Evil Yuki can take over under extreme anger, but is always in Yuki's mind.

Evil Yuki usually speaks in bold, unless she's in complete control, then she speaks normal. Also she doesn't say 'Byakuran-sama'. Just 'Byakuran.'

I hope you liked it! Review and get a cookie! Next chapter will be her training with the funeral wreaths.

Seriously though. Go read _**Fall for Me**._ It's the best thing ever.

* * *

Preview:

**Kimiko pouted. "It's because Muku-kun's awesome." She sighed. "I wish I was in the Reborn world so I could meet him."**

Aoyuki laughed. "That's not entirely true. You wouldn't want to just "meet him", you would most likely glomp him the minute you saw him. But I don't blame you. After all, I would probably love to meet Yama-chan, too."

"Yeah. If I was in the Reborn world, I would love to meet Tsuna-kun," Sakurako daydreamed.

Suddenly, their plushies started to shine.

"What's happening to me?" Kimiko yelled.

Everyone looked at Kimiko. Her form was starting to fade.

"Ahh! It's happening to all of us! What's going on?" Sakurako screamed.

The plushies grew brighter and brighter, when suddenly, they disappeared, taking the teens with them. The parking lot was now empty.

* * *

Like it? Go read it and get oreos and milk tea with boba!


End file.
